Lone Love
by HatofulRiolu
Summary: This is a rp skit that I did with my bud, spd243 This is a Sonadow Wolf Rp and if u want to see/read some more, u better wait till my another rp with my bud! To be cont...
1. Prologue

Prolouge

In a dark cave-

Sonic: *was shivering because of the coldness* I wish I could fine a mate...  
Shadow: *hunts after a deer*  
Sonic: *saw a black wolf* he looks like a lone...  
Shadow: *attacks the deer and kills it*  
Sonic: *sneak near the deer* *looks at it then at Shadow*  
Shadow: *lies it down and eats*  
Sonic: Ummm...hello *walks near 2 shadow*  
Shadow: *growls a bit* who's there?!  
Sonic: *whimpers* just a lone shehe...I was wondering...  
Shadow: *stops growling but still has ears folded back* wonder what? and why see me out of all the animals out here?  
Sonic: *walks a little close 2 him* if u have a mate? I'm kinda of lonely and i want someone 2 love me...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a dark cave-

Sonic: *was shivering because of the coldness* i wish i could fine a mate...  
Shadow: *hunts after a deer*  
Sonic: *saw a black wolf* he looks like a lone...  
Shadow: *attacks the deer and kills it*  
Sonic: *sneak near the deer* *looks at it then at Shadow*  
Shadow: *lies it down and eats*  
Sonic: ummm...hello *walks near 2 shadow*  
Shadow: *growls a bit* who's there?!  
Sonic: *whimpers* just a lone shehe...i was wondering...  
Shadow: *stops growling but still has ears folded back* wonder what? and why see me out of all the animals out here?  
Sonic: *walks a little close 2 him* if u have a mate? Im kinda of lonely and i want some one 2 love me...  
Shadow: hmm...and u want me to be your mate?  
Sonic: *nodded* yes, i am even so lonely...  
Shadow: well then u came to the right person *smiles* follows me, I have a comfy cave u can live in *picks up the dead deer and runs*  
Sonic: *follows shadow*

At Shadow' Cave-

Shadow: *places dead deer down at cage and walks around Sonic as he checks him out* hmmm...very nice  
Shadow: hmm u r very well shaped  
Sonic:ummmmmmm...thanks...i think  
Shadow: *sits and pushes the deer towards him* eat  
Sonic: ok, my mate *eats the deer*  
Shadow: *smiles and watches him* so where did u come from?  
Sonic: i cant remember...  
Shadow: well u look like u came far *curls around him*  
Sonic: *stop eating* *yawns* u might be right...  
Shadow: rest...I'll take u somewhere special tomorrow  
Sonic: k...good..*yawns, went 2 sleep*


	3. Chapter 2

The Next Day...*  
Sonic: *awake with smell that hes in heat* oh no... i cant be-ugh...*finds his crotch itching, so he licks it* *moans a little*  
Shadow: *watches Sonic and wags tail*  
Sonic: *saw shadow watching* omg shadow i didn't know u r up...*moans a little more* could u...could u help me...im kinda of in heat...*embarrass to tell it in front of Shadow*  
Shadow: *chuckles and walks to him* sure thing  
Sonic:Shadow, plez dont hurt me, k ...  
Shadow: I won't I promise *licks his crotch*  
Sonic: *moans* oh shadow~ u...u made me feels very loved...*moans*  
Shadow: *smiles and licks faster and soothingly*  
Sonic: *grab shadows head closer 2 his crotch* ah~  
Shadow: *smirks and wags his tail as he keeps licking*  
Shadow: *soon grin and teases him by licking slowly*  
Sonic: ah~ ah~ shadow, u do really love me, huh?  
Shadow: *stops* yes I do  
Sonic: then take my virginity~  
Shadow: *smirks and gets on top of him* r u sure? u r willing to let me go even further?  
Sonic: yes, u showed me that i can love, then i wont stop u...*licks his muzzle*  
Shadow: *smiles and wags tail* here I come then *thrusts into him and begins to increase humping speed*  
Sonic: *moans louder* oh~ yes!~ yes!, Shadow~ Yes!~  
Shadow; *moans and thrusts more*  
Sonic: *pants and moans* shadow, i will forever love u, don't u forgot!~  
Shadow: and I will love you with all my heart...nothing will separate us *kisses and goes even faster*  
Sonic: *kisses back and moans even louder*  
Shadow: *pants a bit feeling he is at his peak, but doesn't stop humping* y-you ready for excitement love?  
Sonic: Yes! Give it 2 me, Love!  
Shadow: *grunts and releases into him*  
Sonic: *last moan of happiness*  
Shadow: *collapses on him and pants* w-wow...  
Sonic: *collapses too and pants* i...i know...  
Shadow: *wags tail and pants as he gets up*  
Sonic: *looks at shadow* *wags tail*  
Shadow: I'll go get us some lunch u stay here and I'll be back and I'll even bring ya something special  
Sonic: *blush madly* Th-thank u hon~  
Shadow: welcome love *smiles and runs out of the cave*  
?: *quietly watches Shadow leave the cave and stares at Sonic from in a green bush*  
Sonic: *thought: now im going 2 be a mother...with shadow, im so happy~!* *smiles* *wags tail*  
?: *grins and quietly makes its way into a cave* well hello there  
Sonic: huh? who r u? *back way from ?*  
?: *reveals self to be a green hedgehog with two scars on his chest* the name is Scourge and u look absolutely stunning  
Sonic: Scourge? ummm..thanks?  
Scourge: *walks closer to him* how about I have fun with you?  
Sonic: ummm no thanks, im a mother now...  
Scourge: *blinks* oh really? *sniffs his belly* who chose u?  
Sonic: its not ur business *flinches when his stomach was sniffed*  
Scourge: and why not? all wolves like us must know  
Sonic: wolves like us? i don't get...  
Scourge: Nevermind...it was supposed to be a saying but eh...but serious who is ur lover *licks his belly*  
Sonic: *flinches more when his stomach was licked* ITS NOT UR BUSINESS!  
Scourge: oh I say it is *placed a claw on his belly* now u just be a good little boy *stands on top of him*  
Sonic: *was scared of scourge* o-oh...k...  
Scourge: if u even dare scream I promise u that u will be in the most pain u have ever felt! *gets in position*  
Sonic: what r u doing?  
Scourge: *grins and kisses him*  
Sonic: *whimper* plez let me alone, ill tell u my lover, if u plez leave *feels uncomfortable*  
Scourge: *just before he could thrust into him, a dark figure from behind snarled and yanked him off Sonic and began to fight Scourge wildly*  
Sonic: ? shadow...?

*Shadow and Scourge snarl, bite, wrestle and fight each other non stop*

Sonic: *didn't want 2 join in so he hides somewhere that Scourge couldn't find him*

*after about a few more minutes Scourge whines in pain and runs off with bruises and injuries while Shadow stood victorious*

Sonic: *comes near shadow* Th-thank u 4 saving me, hon...  
Shadow: *pants and tries to cover up the injuries and scratch marks* w-welcome love...lunch is over there by that corner  
Sonic: 4got about lunch! hon, ur hurt, let me help u...  
Shadow: *pants and whines in pain as he falls onto his side* o-okay  
Sonic: *pulls out some medical herds out of his fur and put some on his fur* its going 2 be ok  
Shadow: th-thanks...u r so kind  
Sonic: i know, love

(a hour later)

Sonic: all better~  
Shadow: *wags tail and nuzzles his fur* u r a good healer ^^  
Sonic: *blushes* thanks~  
Shadow: *licks Sonic's cheek* heh wanna go for a walk ^^ I hear its nice out ^^  
Sonic: *blushes* s-s-sure!  
Shadow: awesome ^^ *begins to walk*  
Sonic: *follows*

Outside-

Shadow: So Sonic how have u been? u know r u feeling fine especially since u have a baby in ya?  
Sonic: yea, i mean i was scared when that lone wolf wanted 2 -*stop, listen to a noise in a distance* it sound like a pup...  
?: help! plez help us!  
Shadow: *perks ears* I hear it *runs towards the pups* I'm coming!  
Sonic: *follows*

There was these 3 pup who was cornered by 2 hungry evil lone wolves

?(Pup): help! plez!  
?(hungry evil lone wolves): u 3, made us lost our lunch, now ur ours! *growls angrily*  
Shadow: *snarls* u leave them alone! *tackles the evil lone wolves*  
?(hungry evil lone wolves # 2):*growls angrily* *bites shadow in the skull* say out of this!  
?(hungry evil lone wolves):*growls angrily* *kicks one of the pups in the head* or what will happen?  
Shadow: *yelps and slashes at the lone wolves*  
Shadow: *snarls* I promise u this will be the last u hurt innocent lives! *bites the evil lone wolves and slashes their sides*  
?(hungry evil lone wolves #1& #2):*yelps and runaway from shadow* hes crazy!  
Sonic: shadow, r u ok?  
Shadow: *rubs his head* yeah Im fine *looks at the pups* u r guys ok?  
?(pup #2) : what r u going 2 do 2 us?  
Shadow: huh? I'll take u to somewhere safe *grabs the pups*  
Sonic: we r going 2 keep them?  
Shadow: I don't know where their mother is so yes we r keeping them  
?(pup #3) : i can tell ur lieing, u want 2 rape us!  
?(pup): they do?!  
?(pup #3) : of course, Yami  
Yami: I mean, they seems good people, Yugi...  
Shadow: *takes the pups into their cave* easy  
?(pup #2): btw i don't u want 2 rape us...  
Yugi: Hush Ryo!  
Sonic: now that's not nice...  
Shadow: we r not going to rape u...*gives them some meat* here  
Yami: that...  
Yami: MEAT! *eats it like a monster*  
Yugi: u idiots, Ryo don't have his baby teeth...how r u going 2 fee him now, huh?  
Ryo: *stares at sonic*  
Shadow: O.O oh geez u guys were hungry..oh umm...hmmmm Sonic don't u have milk?  
Sonic: ummm...idk...  
Ryo: *walks near sonic and clomp on one of Sonic's nipples* *starts 2 drink sonic's milk*  
Shadow: *watches* oh well that works ^^  
Sonic: O_O  
Ryo: mommy...  
Sonic: O_O  
Shadow: *chuckles* aww he likes ya  
Yugi: *scoffs* that's not ur mother ryo *eats the meat*  
Shadow: *wags tail and stretches his body as he lies on his back*  
Ryo: *finish and walks 2 shadow* *sees his pouch* ? *starts 2 lick it*  
Shadow; *blushes red and yips as he backs away from Ryo* h-hey!  
Ryo: taste yummy!  
Yami/Yugi: u pedophile!  
Shadow: *sits* he's the one who licked my pouch!  
Sonic: O_O shadow...  
Shadow: yes Sonic?  
Shadow: love? what is it?  
Sonic: *points 2 Ryo*  
Ryo: *was licking his own pouch*  
Shadow: *fur stands* R-Ryo!  
Ryo: *his crotch was out and open* its taste VERY good!~  
Shadow; *grabs Ryo* okay I think u had enough *lies down and places him on his tummy* just go to sleep okay?  
Ryo: k...  
Shadow; *stretches his legs* good...  
Yami: *finishes eating and burps*  
Yugi: i want 2 see something, Yami come with me...  
Yami: huh? okay *follows Yugi*  
Shadow: *stretches legs a bit more, revealing his pouch a bit more*  
Ryo:*secretly lick it when shadow wasn't looking*  
Shadow: *shivers a bit but thinks it must have been a slight cold feeling*

With Yugi and Yami-

Yami: Yugi was is it?  
Yugi: *when they was far away from the cave* nothing, i want 2 have a time with u~  
Yami: *blushes* oh okay ^^  
Yugi: good, now open ur legs...~  
Yami: *blushes red and does so*  
Yugi: *rubs herself* sis, i want 2 show u something~  
Yami: *blushes and purrs* u do?  
Yugi: *stops* *show Yami her dick* i have a penis...im an dickgirl  
Yami: oh geez! wow it's so...beautiful

Back at the cave-

Ryo:*licks faster*  
Shadow: *pants and wags tail*  
Ryo: *giggle a little* *saw shadow crotch out and open* ? *puts the whole thing in his mouth*  
Shadow: *yips a bit but then relaxes and purrs*  
Ryo: *giggles* *take it out of his mouth and puts it in his butt hole*  
Shadow; *wags ail alot* mmm...Sonic...this feels good  
Ryo: *grasp* *moves his hips*  
Sonic: (he went 2 take a dump) *saw Shadow and Ryo* SHADOW!  
Shadow: yes Sonic scream my name ^^ *wags tail and moans*  
Sonic: *bites him in the tail*  
Shadow: *yelps* ow who did tha-*ses Sonic* wait...u r not pleasuring me?  
Sonic: no...im pregnant remember  
Shadow: *blinks* then who is *sees Ryo* RYO!

With Yami and Yugi-

Yumi: then hush *thrust inside Yami* GOD! u r sooooooo a virgin right?  
Yami: *fur stand when he hear Shadow's yell* did u hear that?  
Yumi: no, now lets cont~  
Yami: o-okay *moans alt* w-wow this feels awesome!  
Yumi: i know~ * begins to increase humping speed*  
Yami: *panting and moaning*  
Yugi: *goes faster*  
Yami: *moans more* d-dont't stop!  
Yugi: *nods* *goes faster, although knowing shes is at her peak, but doesn't stop humping* y-your ready?  
Yami: I-I'm ready *pants*  
Yugi: *grunts and releases into her*  
Yami: *moans and screams in pleasure*

Back at the cave-

Ryo: *looks at Shadow* daddy...*have a big puppy dog act*  
Shadow: *sighs and licks Ryo's cheek*  
Ryo: *wags his tail*  
Shadow: owww! Sonic stop biting my tail! I didn't know that Ryo was pleasing me!  
Sonic: *stops* im sorry i didn't mean 2 it just the pregnant...^^;  
Shadow: right right mood swings got it  
Sonic: *nod* *walks closer 2 him and rub necks*  
Ryo: *whimpers* daddy...!  
Shadow: *purrs but looks at Ryo* what's the matter?  
Ryo: bathroom! *did the "need 2 go 2 the bathroom" dance*  
Shadow; umm okay *grabs Ryo and runs outside and places him near a tree* there

Outside-

Ryo: *sniff the tree* *then heard a noise* *runs to the noise*  
Shadow: oh what now *follows Ryo*  
Yugi: *pulls out of Yami* *shows her penis* here, lick  
Yami: *pants and licks her penis*  
Shadow: now what r u-*sees Yami and Yugi* O.O oh my god!  
MangoSonicRocksRyo: *pants and his crotch come out of his pouch  
Shadow: Ryo u okay?  
Shadow: Ryo?  
Ryo: *shows himself to shadow*  
Shadow: *blushes a dark red* umm...*keeps staring at it* uh it's very nice  
Ryo: *starts and rubbing it*  
Shadow: *blushes and grabs Ryo* ummm uh why r u doing that?  
Yugi: hes wants his lover 2 come and fuck him of course...  
Shadow: wait but who is his lover?  
Yugi: *grunts and releases into Yami's mouth* us...  
Yami: *moans and swallows*  
Shadow: oh..umm well uh okay *places Ryo down*  
Yugi: go lick Ryo  
Shadow: uh okay? *licks Ryo*  
Yami: *pants*  
Shadow: *licks Ryo's pouch*  
Ryo: *moans* daddy...im don't...want 2 do this...is it wrong?  
Shadow: if u think it is I will stop if not I will continue  
Ryo: then stop! i don't want 2 be pregnant like mommy!  
Shadow; *nods and stops* okay  
Yami: *wags tail alot*  
Shadow:*shivers and runs in a circle a bit*  
Yugi: do u think were done, sis?  
Yami: yeah *giggles* now lets go see little Ryo  
Ryo: *yawns* im tired

Back at the cave-

Shadow: *runs into the cave and screeches to a halt as he whines* S-Sonic!  
Yugi: huh? *follows shadow*  
Yami: *grabs Ryo with its mouth and follows Yugi*  
Shadow: *shivers more as he has a strange feeling in his crotch*  
Sonic: *was tongue bathing his crotch*  
Shadow: *lies on the ground and whines more as he keeps feeling that strange feeling in his crotch* S-Sonic...  
Sonic: *was still tongue bathing his crotch* yes?  
Sonic: *smells shadow* shadow...r u in heat?  
Shaodw: Wh-what do u mean I'm in the heat?  
Yami: *giggles at Shadow's naive attitude*  
Yugi: *scoffs*  
Ryo: ?  
Sonic: Cuz that y u have that strange feeling, right?  
Shadow: yeah I do...how can I stop it?  
Sonic:ummm ^^; well...ummm...u stopped mines...  
Shadow: *blushes* b-but...I can't lick my own crotch...Th-that's embarrassing...  
Sonic: no...not that...  
Shadow: u mean...u want to lick mine?  
Yami: do it do it!  
Ryo: do what?  
Yugi: 4got it, Ryo *covers his eyes*  
Sonic: ummmm...sure...*walks near shadow and lick his crotch*  
Shadow: *purrs alot*  
Shadow: *thumps leg and wags tail as he moans*  
Sonic: *puts his crotch in his mouth*  
Shadow *purrs and moans*  
Shadow; d-don't stop *pants*  
Sonic: *goes faster*  
Shadow: *moans more* I-I love u so much!  
Sonic: *goes even faster* i know u do...  
Shadow:*moans and releases*  
Sonic: *moans and swallow*  
Shadow; *pants* w-wow  
Sonic: *get off of his crotch* *pants*  
Ryo: *yawns*  
Shadow *smiles* okay bed time  
Yugi: *scoffs* *went 2 the coldest part of the cave*  
Yami: *follows Yugi and nuzzles*  
Ryo: carry me 2 my bed, daddy


	4. Chapter 3

Week 1-

Shadow: hey love ^^  
Sonic: hi love~ im going out, do u want something?  
Shadow: food please  
Sonic: k, got it *went out of the cave*e  
Afternoon-

Shadow: *lying on his back*  
Ryo: wheres mommy, daddy?  
Shadow: she went out  
Ryo: i know, but it had been but 13 hours since shes gone...  
Shadow: *gets up* hmm I'll go look  
Shadow: *looks for Sonic*

Somewhere in the forest-

Sonic: *whimpers of pain was coming somewhere very far from the cave*  
Shadow: SONIC! *dashes to him*  
?: *was by sonic's body* Scourge...look what we got here...  
Sonic: *had cum over his fur and butt hole*  
Shadow: *goes to Sonic but snarls at ? and Scourge* U PUNKS!  
Scourge: *runs*  
?: *snarls at Shadow then runs*  
Shadow: *picks up Sonic and runs back to the cave*

At the cave-

Sonic: s-s-s-shadow...?  
Shadow: I should've went with u...  
Sonic: its not ur fault...  
Sonic: its Scourge  
Shadow: he will pay *snarls*  
Sonic: shadow...plz just relax...  
Yugi: *scoffs at their problem* this wouldn't happen if we was a part of a pack...  
Shadow: u guys aren't the problem...I'm be back love *leaves the cave*  
Sonic: *gets up and secretly follows shadow*  
Shadow; *follows Scourge's scent*  
?: Is this the way, Scourge? (he was the leader of a pack) *points 2 the left*  
Scourge: *doing his business on a tree* hmm I dunno  
?: was this the way, Scourge? *points to the right*  
Scourge: I think this is the way  
?: good...lets go *runs that way*  
Scourge: *about to follow but gets attacked by Shadow*  
Shadow: *snarls and keeps attacking as Scourge yelps*  
?: what that-?  
Scourge: pack help!  
Shadow: *slashes Scourge causing him to bleed*

Two other wolves stops shadow from attacking scourge.

Shadow: *snarls* let me go!  
?: what is wrong with u? u cant just attract a fellow pack member u lone!  
?: i would-*see sonic* My son...  
Shadow; *stops snarling* what?  
Sonic: huh?  
Sonic: do i know u?  
?: i see, those humans really did hit u hard...  
?: hard enough 2 forgot everything...  
Shadow: what r u talking about?  
?:Im Sonic's father  
Sonic: i have a father?  
Shadow: *shocked*  
?: im Micheal or BlueSpirit  
BlueSpirit: it seems u have a liking 4 my son, now...  
Shadow: I love him alot...  
BlueSpirit: good cuz if u did anything hes not happy with...im going 2 use u 4 my personal gnaw bone  
Sonic: ^^;  
Shadow: *gulps* u-understood sir  
BlueSpirit: good now y don't u 2 stay with us, u know and become one of the family *smiles*  
Sonic: idk, shadow?  
Shadow: I guess so I'll go bring Ryo Yugi, Yami and our kids *looks at Sonic's belly*  
BlueSpirit: ok, Scourge and Tails take them 2 the camp, we will make up*runs with rest of the pack 2 get ready 4 sonic and shadow arrive*  
Scourge: lets go *takes Shadow and Sonic to place*  
Sonic: k *follows*  
Shadow: *follows as well*

At the camp, Blue Sky-  
BlueSpirit: welcome *bows down*

The rest of the wolves follows in.

Sonic: *blushes*  
Shadow: oh wow nice place  
Yugi: *scoffs* show-offs...  
Ryo: nice place indeed  
Yami: Yugi be nice  
Shadow: *shakes fur* I can get use to this  
Sonic: me 2...  
Yugi: *scoffs* yeah right...  
Ryo:*shakes fur*

Later-

Shadow: hmm so what now?  
Sonic: idk...  
Tails: *comes 2 shadow and sonic* sonic, ur father wants u...bring ur mate  
Shadow: okay

At BlueSprit's Cave-

Shadow: *looks around*  
BlueSpirit: my son... *was busy making something*  
Sonic: dad, what r u doing?  
BlueSpirit: its nothing *stops and goes near Sonic and Shadow* how r u 2?  
Shadow: pretty good *stomach growls and blushes a light red* heh  
BlueSpirit: its seem ur hungry...y don't u go and check the fresh-kill pile 4 a rabbit or a piece of elk... Sonic will stay here, with me  
Shadow: okay *licks Sonic's cheek* I'll be back *goes to the fresh-kill pile*

With Shadow-  
Shadow: *eats*  
Shadow: *rubs his tummy*  
Shadow: *lies on his side*  
Shadow; *rubs his tummy and yelps* whoa!  
Shadow: heh ^^; *burps*

At BlueSprit's Cave-

Sonic: k...*smiles* so, dad, what did u need me 4?  
BlueSpirit: Something...* he comes near Sonic and finger into his son*  
Sonic: Father, what is thine...ahhh brother, please stop this, take them out. * He was struggling and his dad continued to thrust his fingers into him.*  
BlueSpirit: Sonic, please don't struggle. Im checking to see if ur pregnant or not.  
Sonic: *He instantly stop and felt and intense pain for a few seconds through him*  
BlueSpirit: Well...he really did got u pregnant...  
Sonic: yeah...  
Sonic: but u should do shadow just 4 a sake of a joke  
BlueSpirit: yeah ur right...*went near shadow* shadow come here, k  
Shadow: hmm? okay *gets up and goes near Bluespirit*  
BlueSpirit: follow me 2 my cave, k *went his cave*  
Sonic: *hides*  
Shadow: ? *follows bluespirit*  
BlueSpirit: *was in his cave* go and sit over there...  
Shadow: okay *goes over there and sits*  
BlueSpirit: *smiles* good...* he comes near Shadow and finger into his son's mate*  
Shadow: *yelps and growls* TAKE IT OUT! *tries to bite*  
BlueSpirit: Shadow, please don't struggle. Im checking to see if ur pregnant or not.  
Shadow: *folds ears* u better be...  
BlueSpirit: Well...  
Shadow: am I pregnant?  
BlueSpirit: nope, ur not pregnant...  
Shadow; I'm not? oh well...umm okay  
BlueSpirit: anyways, Sonic is having about 2 or 4 or 5 or 6 or 9 or even 13 pups...  
Shadow: what?! that's alot!  
BlueSpirit: *chuckles* i was just kidding  
Shadow: *sighs in relief* oh good  
BlueSpirit: now y don't u show ur pups how 2 hunt  
Shadow: right *takes his pups*

Blue Sky's hunting grounds-

Shadow:okay kids if u want to be good hunters u need to know how to hunt  
Yugi: *scoffs* that's easy  
Ryo: whats 'hunt'?  
Shadow: it's easy...u have to be stealthy quiet and then attack!  
Yugi: easy!  
Ryo:its feels hard...  
Shadow; it's no now lets practice with that rabbit...first Yugi...  
Yugi: *scoffs* *stealthy stalks the rabbit and when she was close enough, she attack it* *chokes the rabbit to death* done  
Ryo:whoa!  
Shadow: very nice now Yami  
Yami: *stealthy stalks, but trips and rabbit gets away*  
Shadow; heh nice try Yami ur turn Ryo  
Ryo: *gulps*  
Ryo: *stealthy stalks then chase the rabbit* *the rabbit was heading for a stampede of elks*  
Shadow; Ryo *whispers* stop! *try to grabs him, but fail*  
Ryo: huh? *b4 he could look he was hit on the head by one of the elks feet* *falls flat on the ground*  
Shadow: no! *grabs him and licks his head*  
Ryo:d-d-daddy, im scared, im want mommy...  
Yugi: *runs back 2 the camp*  
Shadow: okay *runs to Sonic*  
Sonic: *fall asleep in his father's cave*  
Shadow: Sonic  
Sonic: *awakes* huh?  
Shadow: Ryo wants u  
Sonic: oh, what is it Ryo?  
Ryo:daddy make me get hit by a elk!  
Sonic: SHADOW!  
Shadow: not on purpose! I was teaching him how to hunt!  
Sonic: oh...  
Shadow: yeah...  
Ryo: im tired  
BlueSpirit: *chuckles* y don't u guys go and sleep in sonic's old cave  
Shadow: yeah good point  
BlueSpirit: ill show u...  
Shadow: umm ok  
Sonic: k *gets up*

At Sonic's old cave-

Shadow: why r we here  
BlueSpirit: hush..*watch sonic as he eyed everything*  
Sonic: i remember that fur...it was from a caribou...  
Sonic: i remember that tooth i found by the river...  
Sonic: i remember that...*saw the tiny paw print* my paw print as a pup...i am wolf, a wolf with a family and friends  
BlueSpirit: *smiles* u finally remember, my son  
Shadow: cool...  
Sonic: yes, i did  
BlueSpirit: *smiles* it finally good to have u back...  
Shadow: *smiles a bit but walks out of the cave*  
Sonic: *yawns* *went to sleep* dad, wake me up when the Moon's Howls r beginning, k?  
BlueSpirit: *smiles* k, *walks out of the cave*

At the lake-

Shadow: *sits by the lake and looks at his reflection*  
?: *was stares at Shadow*  
Shadow: *laps the water*  
Shadow: *lies down and sighs*  
?: *comes closer 2 shadow* *smells his butt*  
Shadow: *fur stands and turns around* what the?!  
?:*looks shy and stay still*  
?: plz don't hurt me  
Shadow: who r u?  
?: Millie, im a cat, plz don't eat me!  
Shadow: I won't eat ya...but what r u doing here?  
Millie: im lost...or was left 4 dead...  
Shadow: *carries her on his back*  
Millie: ?  
Millie: ur taking me 2 ur pack  
Shadow: no...I just need company  
Millie: y? don't u have a family?  
Shadow: yeah but Sonic is happier with his father than with me...  
Millie: sonic?  
Millie: who's that?  
Millie: oh, well i don't think that hes happier with his father than with u...its becuz hes need parents or something i guess...  
Shadow: true...I just wish I was able to see my parents...  
Millie: what happen to them?  
Shadow: *tears up* they're gone!  
Millie: im sorry! im sorry! i wasn't trying 2 broke ur spirit!  
?: *was behind shadow* im sorry 2 hear that...  
Shadow: it's okay *fur stands but has tears stream down his muzzle* who is there?!  
Sonic:*reveals himself* i promise 2 give u more attention then ever  
Shadow: Sonic *wipes tears* I-I'm fine...u don't have to worry about me...  
Sonic: u have a problem u can talk to me...u don't have 2 hide it...  
Shadow: *lowers ears* now that u r with ur father...do u really need me around?  
Sonic: shadow i did need u around, my father is going 2 bitch 2morrow after what we r going 2 do...  
Shadow: what do u mean?  
Sonic: *whispers 2 shadow* im horny~  
Shadow: *blushes* umm right okay *takes Sonic into the cave and places Millie down and gives her a yarn ball* play with this okay  
Millie: *didn't listen what shadow says cuz she was playing with the yarn ball*  
Sonic: ready?  
Shadow: ready *licks his cheek*  
Sonic:*purrs*  
Shadow: *kisses him and rubs his area*  
Sonic:*moans* oh~ yes~  
Shadow: *licks his pouch*  
Sonic:*moans* oh~ yes~ shadow~ oh shadow~  
Shadow: *licks more*  
Sonic:*moans* oh~ yes~ shadow~ oh shadow~ I~ I love u~  
Shadow; *soon inserts his part and beings to increase thrust speed*  
Sonic: *moans*  
Shadow; *keeps humping and thrusting* I love u alot!  
Sonic: *keeps moaning* me 2 shadow! i don't want u to feel alone again!  
Shadow: m-me eeither! *releases*  
Sonic: *lets out a last moan of pleasure*  
Shadow: *pants and lies on him*  
Sonic: *pants*  
Shadow; *smiles and nuzzles him*  
Sonic:*purrs*  
Shadow: *smiles* I love u  
Sonic: *smiles* I love u 2  
Shadow; *licks his cheek and sleeps*  
Sonic: *sleeps 2*

The next day-  
Shadow: *ear flickers a bit*  
Ryo: daddy!  
Shadow: *stirs* hmm?  
Ryo: look what i caught! *holds Millie's tail in his mouth*  
Millie: *was asleep*  
Shadow; *chuckles* that Millie and good job, but put her down please  
Ryo:*puts Millie own near Shadow* i wants u 2 have it  
Shadow: *chuckles and smiles* thanks kiddo *pets him* and for ur reward, behind that rock there should be a toy for u to play with. a bone and fresh kill  
Shadow: so enjoy ^^  
Ryo: yay!  
Ryo:*went outside*  
Shadow: *smiles*  
Yugi: *looks at Ryo* r u suppose 2 watch us?  
Shadow: oh shoot right! *watches after Ryo*  
?: *stole ryo's bone* this is mines now GNAW WOLF!  
Ryo: no give it back!  
?: u heard that Neshia2, i thinks he was its back...  
Shadow: *runs to Ryo* what's going on here  
Neshia2: *drops the bone* we was just giving him back he bone~  
?/?: *looks like angels*  
Ryo: they said if i want my bone back, i have 2 b their Gnaw Wolf Bitch...  
Neshia2: no we didn't  
?/?: *looks like angels* *nods*  
RYo: u said i will have 2 have sex 4 it!  
Neshia2: no we didn't  
?/?: *looks like angels* *nods*  
Shadow; hmmm...fine *takes the bone and gives it to Ryo* go into the cave, I'll be in there in a sec  
Ryo: *goes 2 the cave*  
Shadow: now for u guys *gives them bones*  
Neshia2/?/?: thanks u Mister! *grabs the bones and runaway*  
Shadow: cute pups *heads back into the cave*  
Ryo: *throws his bone at shadow* y did u do that!  
Shadow: what I do wrong?  
Ryo: u gave bones to pups like that and they even... *crys*  
Shadow: *hug him and rubs his back*  
Ryo* cry louder*  
Shadow: *held him and sang him a lullaby*  
Ryo: *stops crying* daddy...  
Shadow: yes son?  
Ryo: i might be pregnant...  
Shadow: *blinks and eyes widen* r u sure?  
Ryo: *nod*  
Shadow: u wanna check with Sonic's dad to make sure?  
Ryo: grandpa?  
Shadow: yes grandpa  
Ryo: k

A hour later-

BlueSpirit: Shadow...  
BlueSpirit: i have some news...  
Shadow: what is it?  
Shadow: wait...is Ryo...  
BlueSpirit: yes...  
BlueSpirit: but we can get rid of it...if u want to, its up to u and Sonic...  
Shadow: well I'll talk to Sonic first...  
BlueSpirit: that will be a good idea...  
BlueSpirit: hes at the pond  
Shadow: okay *goes to Sonic*  
Sonic: *was drinking from the pond with Yami and Yugi*  
Yugi: *scoffs*  
Shadow: umm Sonic...I need to talk to u about Ryo  
Sonic: ok, whats about him?  
Yugi: *listen*  
Shadow: well Ryo is pregnant...and ur father was talking about getting rid of it. or not-but I don't want to get rid of the child...I want to make sure if Ryo is okay having a child.  
Sonic/Yugi: WHAT!  
Shadow; yeah so excuse me *goes to Ryo*  
Ryo: daddy...  
Shadow: Ryo...r u happy to have a child?  
Ryo: a child?  
Shadow: r u happy to be pregnant?  
Ryo: no! because Neshia2 is the father!  
Shadow; okay then I'll tell grandpa to stop u being pregnant okay?  
Ryo: i want 2 come with u  
Shadow; okay *places Ryo on his back and walks*

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 4

(Last Time From Lone Love)

The next day-  
Shadow: *ear flickers a bit*  
Ryo: daddy!  
Shadow: *stirs* hmm?  
Ryo: look what i caught! *holds Millie's tail in his mouth*  
Millie: *was asleep*  
Shadow; *chuckles* that Millie and good job, but put her down please  
Ryo:*puts Millie own near Shadow* i wants u 2 have it  
Shadow: *chuckles and smiles* thanks kiddo *pets him* and for ur reward, behind that rock there should be a toy for u to play with. a bone and fresh kill  
Shadow: so enjoy ^^  
Ryo: yay!  
Ryo:*went outside*  
Shadow: *smiles*  
Yugi: *looks at Ryo* r u suppose 2 watch us?  
Shadow: oh shoot right! *watches after Ryo*  
?: *stole ryo's bone* this is mines now GNAW WOLF!  
Ryo: no give it back!  
?: u heard that Neshia2, i thinks he was its back...  
Shadow: *runs to Ryo* what's going on here  
Neshia2: *drops the bone* we was just giving him back he bone~  
?/?: *looks like angels*  
Ryo: they said if i want my bone back, i have 2 b their Gnaw Wolf Bitch...  
Neshia2: no we didn't  
?/?: *looks like angels* *nods*  
RYo: u said i will have 2 have sex 4 it!  
Neshia2: no we didn't  
?/?: *looks like angels* *nods*  
Shadow; hmmm...fine *takes the bone and gives it to Ryo* go into the cave, I'll be in there in a sec  
Ryo: *goes 2 the cave*  
Shadow: now for u guys *gives them bones*  
Neshia2/?/?: thanks u Mister! *grabs the bones and runaway*  
Shadow: cute pups *heads back into the cave*  
Ryo: *throws his bone at shadow* y did u do that!  
Shadow: what I do wrong?  
Ryo: u gave bones to pups like that and they even... *crys*  
Shadow: *hug him and rubs his back*  
Ryo* cry louder*  
Shadow: *held him and sang him a lullaby*  
Ryo: *stops crying* daddy...  
Shadow: yes son?  
Ryo: i might be pregnant...  
Shadow: *blinks and eyes widen* r u sure?  
Ryo: *nod*  
Shadow: u wanna check with Sonic's dad to make sure?  
Ryo: grandpa?  
Shadow: yes grandpa  
Ryo: k

A hour later-

BlueSpirit: Shadow...  
BlueSpirit: i have some news...  
Shadow: what is it?  
Shadow: wait...is Ryo...  
BlueSpirit: yes...  
BlueSpirit: but we can get rid of it...if u want to, its up to u and Sonic...  
Shadow: well I'll talk to Sonic first...  
BlueSpirit: that will be a good idea...  
BlueSpirit: hes at the pond  
Shadow: okay *goes to Sonic*  
Sonic: *was drinking from the pond with Yami and Yugi*  
Yugi: *scoffs*  
Shadow: umm Sonic...I need to talk to u about Ryo  
Sonic: ok, whats about him?  
Yugi: *listen*  
Shadow: well Ryo is pregnant...and ur father was talking about getting rid of it. or not-but I don't want to get rid of the child...I want to make sure if Ryo is okay having a child.  
Sonic/Yugi: WHAT!  
Shadow; yeah so excuse me *goes to Ryo*  
Ryo: daddy...  
Shadow: Ryo...r u happy to have a child?  
Ryo: a child?  
Shadow: r u happy to be pregnant?  
Ryo: no! because Neshia2 is the father!  
Shadow; okay then I'll tell grandpa to stop u being pregnant okay?  
Ryo: i want 2 come with u  
Shadow; okay *places Ryo on his back and walks*

(Now 2 Lone Love 4)

Bluespirit: ur back, shadow, u made ur choice right...  
Shadow: yeah...I have...is there a way to get the baby born in me?  
Ryo: *grasps* dad...  
Bluestirip: *sigh* if we do...u will die...  
Shadow: *lowers ears* I see...  
Bluestirip: but...i have another idea...Ryo could give brith then give the baby to another she-wolf in the pack...  
Shadow: do u like that idea Ryo?  
Ryo: kinda of...  
Shadow: if u want or don't want this let me know  
Ryo: k...

Later at Sonic's Old Cave-

Shadow: *pets his head*  
Ryo: *purrs*  
Shadow: *smiles an licks his tummy*  
Ryo: *purrs happily*  
Shadow: *tickles him*  
Ryo: *giggles*  
Ryo: thats tickles!  
Sonic:*came in the cave with Yugi and Yami* i can se having fun  
Shadow: *chuckles* yeah ^^  
Yugi: u r going 2 pretends about its! *ponits 2 ryo's belly*  
Shadow: Ryo why don't u tell them what u decided  
Ryo: i decide 2 give baby away BUT still giving brith 2 it  
Yugi: *scoffs* ur 2 be attach to it when its comes out, u know, Ryo *walks off*  
Sonic: awwwwwww thats nice~  
Shadow: *nuzzles Ryo*  
Ryo: *giggles*

That night-

Shadow: *yawns and stretches*  
Sonic: *stares at shadow*  
Sonic: ummmm shadow?...  
Shadow: yes?  
Sonic: *ponits 2 ryo, who was having a bad dream*

Ryo's Nightmare-

Ryo: no! go away, Neshia2 *he was coner by him*  
Neisha2: u r mine little cutie *grins*  
spd243Shadow: *shakes Ryo*  
Ryo: im sorry! plz dont rape me!  
Neisha2: *pins him down*  
Ryo:*starts crying*  
Neisha2: *grins and gets in position*  
Ryo: no! no! get away! *trys 2 howl but cant*  
Neisha2: *beings to thrust*  
Ryo: *begins 2 bleed* nooooo! go away, i dont want 2 be a mother! *crys*  
Neisha2: *slaps him* shut up!  
Ryo:*queiets down* *tears comes down the eyes*  
Neisha2 *laughs*  
Ryo: *whimper*  
Neisha2: *GRINS*  
Ryo: what r u going 2 do?  
Neisha2: *kisses*  
Ryo: *redden* NESHIA2 I WANT U OFF OF ME!

Sonic: shadow...i think hes trap in it...  
Shadow: we have to wake him up somehow!  
Sonic: i try everything but its all failed...*ears flatten*  
Shadow: *licks Ryo's cheek and then licks his tummy* wake up Ryo!  
Shadow: *shakes him* WAKE UP!  
Sonic: ...*ears flatten*  
Shadow: *runs out of cave to get Sonic's father*  
Bluesprite: what is happening, shadow *smiles at him*  
Shadow: he;s having a night mare! u gotta help-why r u smiling?!  
Shadow: help Ryo!  
Bluesprite: i know this could happen...  
Shadow: u do?  
Bluesprite: yes...  
Shadow: can u wake him?  
Bluesprite: maybe...  
Shadow: well do it!

Neisha2: then why r u blushing  
Ryo: cuz i dont want this anymore! *howls*  
Sonic: huh? *looks at Ryo* hes coming out?  
Bluesprite: its seem hes coming out of it, shadow  
Shadow: h-he is? *looks*  
Neisha2: no! *beginning to disappear*  
Ryo: *wakes* mommy! *runs 2 sonic*  
Bluesprite: *nods*  
Shadow: *sighs in relief*  
Bluesprite: u better go back to the cave, now...  
Shadow: okay *goes back to the cave*

At Sonic's old cave-

Ryo: daddy! *hugs him*  
Shadow: *hugs back*  
Shadow: u kay son?  
Ryo: *nods* just a nightmare *plays around*  
Sonic: *was already asleep*  
Shadow: u sure r playful u think u can tackle me down?  
Ryo: *nods* *trys 2 tackle him, but fails*  
Shadow: try again ^^  
Ryo: *nods* *trys 2 tackle him HARDER, but fails*  
Ryo: *groans*  
Ryo: *trys 2 tackle even HARDER him, but fails*  
Shadow: *smirks* one more time *thinks: then I'll fall over for him*  
Ryo: *nods* *trys 2 tackle EVEN HARDER him, but fails* *close his eyes*  
Shadow: open ur eyes and look *Shadow is on his back*  
Ryo: *looks* *wags his tail* yay!  
Shadow: man u r really good ^^  
Ryo: *dances*  
Shadow: *chuckle*

(Next time on Lone Love)  
Next morning-

Yugi: *wakes up*  
Yugi: its times 2 hunt, yami, ryo *pushes them*


	6. Chapter 5

Next morning-

Yugi: *wakes up*

Yugi: its times 2 hunt, yami, ryo *pushes them*

Ryo: y Yugi?

Yami: Shadow and Sonic arent even awake

Yugi: I think were big enough to hunt don't u think.

Yami: yes, but...

Ryo: we dont know who 2 catch and kill bigger things...

Yugi: Don't tell me u guys r chicken?

Ryo: im not a chicken!

Yugi: I thought so, and u Yami?

Yami: im not a chicken...but Ryo, r u preganat, u might get hurt...

Ryo: i know that Yami

Yugi: that's true. Ryo, u have to stay here okay?

Ryo: ok! *went back 2 sleep*

Yugi: man, he's such a pup.

Yami: yeah

Yugi: well, let's go

Yami: oh ok *leaves the fields*

In the Field-

Yugi: well, Shadow taught me that we have to stay quiet while hunting. so stay quiet,ok?

Yami: ok... u go 1st

Yugi: chicken.*goes near a tree and stays there waiting*

?(Fang) : *saw Yami and Yugi* *whispers* Claw, there r on our side of the field, go get them...

Yugi: *hears something behind me*what do u want Yumi?

Claw: hmm, u have the wrong person pup? *grabs Yugi and throws Yugi to a tree*

Yami: YUGI!

Fang: oh no u dont *throws him in a tree 2 with her brother*

Yami: what do u want with us!

Claw: oh, nothing. we just want to have some fun. *evil smile*

Yami: ! Yugi, what r we going 2 do?!

Yugi: *growls at Claw and Fang* if u want to get Yami! u have to get through me!

Claw: * chuckles and looks at Fang * care to do the honors?

Fang: no, u, my brother

Claw: with pleasure bro. *walks up to Yugi and raise a paw ready to attack him*

Yugi: Yami! now! RUN!

Yami: got it *runs back 2 the pack*

Fang: *jumps in front of him* where r u going huh?

Yugi: get away from him! *scars the side of Fangs face with my claws*

Fang: *growls at him* thats it! * attacks him*

Yugi: NOW RUN! AND DON'T STOP!

Yami: *runs all the way 2 the pack 2 get help*

*Yugi's all beaten up and is barley alive*

Claw: That should fucking teach that pup!

Claw: Yo,Fang! u okay now?

Fang: yeah! I know! now lets show him a good time *evil smile*

Claw: U go first.

Fang: no, u, my brother

Claw: It wouldn't be fair. now, show him a good time. *evil smile*

Fang: if u insist...*looks down 2 see a huge shadow over him* *gulps*

Shadow: *looks down really fucking pissed* WHAT...THE...FUCK...IS...THIS!?

Claw: Fuck! Run for it! *starts running*

Fang: *gulps* *walks backwards than run with Claw*

Shadow: *jumps in front of Fang* where do u think your going?!

Fang: h-h-home, cuz this side of the fields is ur home, so *runs 2 his brother*

Shadow: U best run! And if I ever see u guys with my pups I will kill u!

Sonic: Shadow? *was running after him* what happen?

Shadow: some guys wanted to have some "fun" with Yugi and Yami.

Sonic: ! did u kill them?

Shadow: I wish. But, I let them go.

Yugi: *all beat up but, says* Sorry, for worrying u, again.

Sonic: and i hope u dont do it again 2

Yugi: *manages a smile and black out*

Shadow: Yugi!

Sonic: shadow would u carry him 2 the pack

Shadow: of course. *gets Yugi and put him on my back*

Shadow: let's go.

At the pack-

Bluesprite: Sonic, Shadow, what is wrong?

Shadow: well, *turn around to Bluesprite and shows Yugi unconscious*

Bluesprite: oh my, take him 2 Clover, right away

Shadow: kay *puts him down*

Shadow: Clover!

Clover: *sleeping on top of a tree*

Shadow: Wake Up! u lazy bum! *hits the tree and Clover falls over*

Clover: WAH! *falls out of the tree and looks at Shadow with lazy eyes* Can I help u?

Shadow: yea, can u please help her.

Sonic: and we will repay u

Clover: *looks at Yugi* oh my. *goes to Yugi* He will be alright but, there's no need for a payment

Shadow: r u sure?

Clover: yea, all this pup needs some milk from her mother and he will be back to himself in no time

Shadow: *looks at Sonic*

Sonic: o-o-ok...

Clover: alright then. U guys can go home now .

Shadow: Thank u so much Clover.

Clover: whatever, and next time don't wake me up like that.*yawns and returns to her nap*

* * *

I just wanted to thank SONICTEAM21 for helping me when spd243 couldn't. But that doesn't mean, that spd243 didn't help. I wanted to thanks for helping me with this story. And I hope we can continue making this series.


	7. Chapter 6

At the den-  
Ryo: *was worry*  
Shadow: He's alright. He needs rest. *looks around* where's Yami?  
Ryo: Hes at the pond

With Yami-

Yami: *sitting by the pond*  
Uru: hi Yami  
Yami: hi  
Uru: yo, what are you doing out here young pup?  
Yami: im worry about my brother  
Uru: um, If I may ask what happen?  
Yami: no, i dont want to talk about it  
Uru: um, never mind then.*walks near the pound and sings a melody*  
Yami: um...?  
Uru: *points to the water*

The water looks like it's dancing.

Yami: ?  
Uru: *stops singing and the water falls down*  
Yami: !  
Uru:*smiles at Yami* I am a legendary wolf spirit that has been living for centuries.  
Yami: You are?  
Uru: yep. but, just because your a legendary wolf spirit doesn't mean you have to act like one *walks on top of the water*  
Yami: . . . *watches* Amazing...  
Uru: *sings and water dances around Yami*  
Yami: *giggles*  
Ryo: Yami! Yami! Daddy's home!  
Uru: *still singing and the water to you and the water dances around youu to.*  
Yami: !  
Ryo: huh? Daddy! look!  
Uru: *smiles and continues to sing* remember Yami, you have to be strong and hold on so that you will continue the path of the future. Be strong my young pup.^^  
Yami: yes sir, Uru. I will  
Uru: *smiles and disappears*  
Shadow: What is it Ryo?  
Ryo: it was just there...  
Shadow: What was there?  
Ryo: a wolf, its looks like a male one  
Shadow: hm, are you sure your not imaging things?  
Ryo: no sir  
Yami: father *looks back*  
Shadow: what ever you say. Yami, I forgot about you. Yugi is alright and he's in the cave resting.  
Yami: thats good!  
Shadow: You can go see her but, don't wake her up.  
Uru: Yami...Before you go... I want u to come near the pound for a second.  
Yami: *comes near the pond* yes?  
Shadow: Yami what are you doing? And who are you talk to?  
Yami: *ignores shadow*  
Uru: *water floats and come near Yami with a necklace* here. *water puts a white necklace around Yami neck and goes back to the pound* Whenever your feel like the world is being a disaster to you. look at this necklace and place your fear and all negative thoughs in here  
Yami: *nods* i will Uru  
Uru: And remember that everyday is a challenge but, also an adventure. and whenever you feel like talking to someone come here if you wish. well,take care my young pup.  
Yami: *smiles* *thought: i will *  
Shadow: *shocked* Yami, w..Why did the water come out like that?  
Yami: *ignores shadow again* may, this necklace is beautiful ...  
Shadow: *pouts and goes up Yami and bites her tail* Don't ignore me.  
Yami: *yelps* sorry, daddy  
Shadow: You best be sorry. now, explain all that happened here after we visit Yugi  
Yami: oh OK  
Shadow: come along Yami *sees Ryo playing near the water* Ryo!  
Ryo: *stops* coming! *goes to shadow*  
Yami: *follows*  
Shadow: *walks inside the cave* there he is Yami, don't wake him up  
Yami: oh OK  
Shadow: okay then. *goes to the corner of the den near Sonic and lays next to him*  
Yugi: *sleeping*  
Sonic: so what is with Yami?  
Shadow: I don't know. I saw water around her when I found her and she was talking to herself.  
Sonic:*confused* she was?  
Shadow: yep, oh well, if she like that, she like that  
Sonic: i see...  
Yami: *goes near and sleep near Yugi*  
Shadow: *cuddles with Sonic*  
Sonic: *purrs* i cant wait until our pups are born, Shadow  
Shadow: really, can I ask why? *smirks*  
Sonic: well... because it will be ours, shadow  
Shadow: and?  
Sonic: well, that will be a symbol of ours love, shadow  
Shadow: And?  
Sonic: that's all i could that of hon  
Shadow: that is right but. u forgot. *goes near Sonics ear and whispers* Then we can make more~  
Sonic: *blush madily*umm...shadow?  
Shadow: yes sweetie *grins*  
Sonic: w-w-what are you thinking?  
Shadow: let's have a bit more fun, my love...Your scent is arousing me and I'm ready to go full out.  
Sonic: *blush madily* n-n-not now shadow...  
Shadow: *begins to get on top of Sonic* but I want it now  
Sonic: no shadow!  
Shadow: ugh why not?! what are you afraid of?  
Sonic: its just im not comfortable able having sex being pregnant  
Shadow: hmm I guess u r right *rests on top of Sonic* but I'm sure it won't harm the child  
Sonic: NO MEANS NO, Shadow!  
Shadow: fine... *gets off of Sonic* I'll let this on go. but, next time tell me or else,Sonic. Understood?  
Sonic: *nods*

Later-

Sonic: *was outside in the fields*  
?(Decoe): Lord Mephiles, we found him!  
Sonic: huh? *looks back*  
Mephiles: He's mine! *runs to Sonic*  
Sonic: *yelps and runs in a difference direction*  
Mephiles: *catches Sonic and pins him down* now now. we don't want that.*gets in position*  
Sonic: *was whimpering in fear* what do you want from me?  
Mephiles: I just want to mate with you. *gets in position*  
Sonic: You cant mate with me! im already pregnant!  
Mephiles: Is that so, with who?  
Sonic: *gulps* Shadow...  
Mephiles: Is that so. well, looks like he might lose his mate...  
Sonic: *gulps* no please, i love him, i dont want to lose him  
Shadow: * tackles Mephiles down* get away from him before I fucking kill you!  
Sonic: SHADOW!  
Mephiles: *bites Shadow hard*  
Shadow: *yelps and fight Mephiles*  
Sonic: *runs away from the fight*

Both Mephiles and Shadow fight to the death for Sonic.

BlueSprite:*growl and broke up the fight*  
Shadow: Let me go! I'll kill this bastard!  
BlueSprite: no, murder does not solve anything  
Shadow: *calms down and looks at Mephiles* who r you!?  
BlueSprite: hes Brokenclaw's son...my rival...  
Shadow: what is he doing in our lands!?  
Mephiles: I came here to mate. *sarcasm* Is that to much to ask?  
Blustripe: no, leave! NOW!  
Mephlies: *smirks* alright. but, this isn't over. *walks away and leaves the lands*  
Blustripe: now, lets go, Shadow  
Shadow: *goes to Sonic then follows BlueSprite* okay  
Sonic: *follows his father*


	8. Chapter 7

Later-

Shadow: so why was he here?  
Sonic: idk...  
Shadow: either way. he won't lay a paw on u  
Sonic: thnaks hon~  
Shadow: *smiles and cuddles Sonic*  
Sonic: umm... Shadow?  
Shadow: yes?  
Sonic: could u plz get me something 2 eat...  
Shadow: sure. *stands up and walks outside* I'll be right back  
Sonic: ok  
Shadow: *goes out and hunts*  
Sonic: *was asleep*  
Ryo: *see Shadow* daddy!  
Shadow: Ryo! what r u doing here?  
Ryo: collecting flowers...  
Shadow: and where r the others?  
Ryo: having sex, i think...  
Shadow: O_O with who?  
Ryo: idk, each other?  
Shadow: *sighs and shakes head* what I'm I going to do with those pups?  
Ryo: ?

Meanwhile-  
Ryo: daddy?  
Shadow: yes, Ryo?  
Ryo: i felt a kick...  
Shadow: well, that's good  
Ryo: its is?  
Shadow: yep, it means that the baby is healthy  
Ryo: its is?  
Shadow: yes and it also means the baby wants to get out soon  
Ryo: ITS DOES! *faints*  
Shadow: Ryo! what wrong?!  
Ryo: ...  
Shadow: *shakes Ryo a bit*  
Yami: *fur was all messed up* wow...  
Yugi: yea, wow  
Yami: *see shadow* oh...shit...  
Yugi: *fixes fur and acts like nothing happened*  
Shadow: *carrying Ryo*  
Yami: * secreting follows shadow*

At the cave-  
Sonic: *was eating what shadow caught*  
Shadow: *places Ryo near the cave entrance*  
Sonic: *looks at Shadow then ryo* what happen?  
Shadow: I really don't know... Ryo just fainted  
Sonic: put him near me, ill warm him up...  
Shadow: *places Ryo near Sonic*  
Ryo: *wake up when he was near Sonic*  
Shadow: r u okay?  
Ryo, yeah, y?  
Shadow: u kinda scared me when u fainted  
Ryo, oh, im sorry daddy...  
Shadow: It's okay  
Ryo: daddy, im hungry! can mommy feed me? (Note: hes still breast feeded lol)  
Shadow: Sonic. can u handle this little one?  
Sonic: umm...sure...?  
Shadow: okay, *sits near the cave entrance*  
Ryo: *drinks his milk*  
Shadow: I wonder where the other pups r?

With the others pups-

Yami: *was at the pond*  
Uru: *appear behind Yami*  
Yami: *looks back* AH!  
Uru: *laughs and cuddles her* did I scare u?  
Yami: yes!  
Uru: I'm sorry  
Yami: its ok...  
Uru: *sits next to Yami*  
Yami: ...  
Uru: what is it Yami?  
Yami: nothing...  
Uru: okay,  
Yami: do u think im a gay?  
Uru: your a boy right? and u like girls  
Yami: im a boy, but i like boy...  
Uru: I see... your homosexual...  
Yami: is that wrong?  
Uru: not really. my people like the opposite gender  
Yami: they do?  
Uru: yep, so it's not really weird  
Yami: oh ok...  
Uru: *smiles*  
Yugi: *was few feet away from Yami* Yami! What are you doing?  
Yami: *smirks* u will see soon enough  
Yugi: ?  
Uru: I'll better go now...have fun~ * disappears*  
Yami: *grins and pins Yugi down*  
Yugi: ! Yami, what r u doing!  
Yami: *wags tail* lets have some fun silly  
Yugi: *eyed her* what kind of fun? sexual?  
Yami: yeah ^^  
Yugi: fine, but dont do anything crazy, ok  
Yami: *nuzzles* ok  
Yugi: good now pleasure me~  
Yami: *blushes and nibbles his neck*  
Yugi: *purrs* Yami~  
Yami: *purrs and kisses him*  
Yugi: *kiss her back*  
Yami: *purrs*  
Yugi: should we take this to the next level?  
Yami: yes!  
Yugi: r sure? Then u go 1st  
Yami: *gets on top and enters*  
Yugi: *starts thrusting, moaning*  
Yami: *pants and maons*  
Yugi:*goes faster*  
Yami: *pants alot more*  
Yugi: u like thatt?~  
Yami: yeah *pants*  
Yugi: Goes faster*  
Yami: *mmoans more*  
Yugi: *goes even faster*  
Yami: *pants and releases*  
Yugi: *pants and releases too*  
Yami: *lies down* w-wow  
Yugi: y-yeah...  
Yami: *nuzzles*  
Yugi: *nuzzle her back*  
Yami: *purrs*


	9. Chapter 8

Later with Sonic...

Sonic: *was hunting a rabbit until he was spotted by Mephiles, but he doesn't know that*  
Shadow: Hey love  
Mephiles: *hides from Shadow*  
Sonic: Shadow...What are you doing here? I thought you was watching the pups...  
Shadow: I am...I was just worried about you  
Sonic: Oh, that was nice, what do you want to do now?  
Shadow: Have a little bit of fun and other things  
Sonic: Fun? and other things? Shadow, are you sure? I mean, you promise to the do it because of the pups...I mean, I'm pregnant...  
Shadow: *chuckles* Not that type of fun silly...I mean cuddling and nuzzling  
Sonic: Oh... *blushes* Sorry, I was scared... I thought you might be Mephiles in degsired... I guess your not *Nuzzle him*  
Shadow: *nuzzles back* you know how u can tell if I'm real or not?  
Sonic: Yeah, but i wanted to make sure...so want do hope we have? 2 pups or 4?  
Shadow: I dunno as long as they are healthy I'm fine with any number  
Sonic: Shadow? Do you think Mephiles would try and get me?  
Shadow: I wouldn't even let him lay a hand on you  
Mephiles: * thought: We will see about that...* *retreats to his pack base*  
Sonic: Good...*later sees Scourge* Uh oh...I smell big hairy trouble...  
Shadow: *grins* Then it's time I show them not to mess with me  
Sonic: oh k...  
Scourge: *walks up to Sonic* well well look at the cutie  
Shadow: *growls* back off!  
Sonic: back off, scourge!  
Scourge: never *smirks and steps forward*  
Shadow; *snarls and tackles Scourge as the two fight*  
Sonic: *watches the fights, rotting for Shadow*  
Shadow: Bites deep into SCourge's leg*  
Scourge: *yelps in pain as his leg bleeds*  
Sonic: ! Shadow dont hurt him!  
Shadow: *throws SCourge aside*  
Scourge: *whines in pain as he struggles to get up*  
Sonic: Shadow...  
Shadow: *lowers ears* I'm sorry love  
Sonic: it's ok, love  
Shadow: *kisses*  
Sonic:*blushes, kiss back*  
Shadow: *purrs*  
Sonic: Shadow? Can we go home?  
Shadow: sure *nuzzles and takes Sonic home*  
Scourge: *growls and limps after them but collapse a few feet away from them* . . . Damn you... *blacked out*

* * *

Later with Sonic...

Sonic: *was hunting a rabbit until he was spotted by Mephiles, but he doesn't know that*  
Shadow: Hey love  
Mephiles: *hides from Shadow*  
Sonic: Shadow...What are you doing here? I thought you was watching the pups...  
Shadow: I am...I was just worried about you  
Sonic: Oh, that was nice, what do you want to do now?  
Shadow: Have a little bit of fun and other things  
Sonic: Fun? and other things? Shadow, are you sure? I mean, you promise to the do it because of the pups...I mean, I'm pregnant...  
Shadow: *chuckles* Not that type of fun silly...I mean cuddling and nuzzling  
Sonic: Oh... *blushes* Sorry, I was scared... I thought you might be Mephiles in degsired... I guess your not *Nuzzle him*  
Shadow: *nuzzles back* you know how u can tell if I'm real or not?  
Sonic: Yeah, but i wanted to make sure...so want do hope we have? 2 pups or 4?  
Shadow: I dunno as long as they are healthy I'm fine with any number  
Sonic: Shadow? Do you think Mephiles would try and get me?  
Shadow: I wouldn't even let him lay a hand on you  
Mephiles: * thought: We will see about that...* *retreats to his pack base*  
Sonic: Good...*later sees Scourge* Uh oh...I smell big hairy trouble...  
Shadow: *grins* Then it's time I show them not to mess with me  
Sonic: oh k...  
Scourge: *walks up to Sonic* well well look at the cutie  
Shadow: *growls* back off!  
Sonic: back off, scourge!  
Scourge: never *smirks and steps forward*  
Shadow; *snarls and tackles Scourge as the two fight*  
Sonic: *watches the fights, rotting for Shadow*  
Shadow: Bites deep into SCourge's leg*  
Scourge: *yelps in pain as his leg bleeds*  
Sonic: ! Shadow dont hurt him!  
Shadow: *throws SCourge aside*  
Scourge: *whines in pain as he struggles to get up*  
Sonic: Shadow...  
Shadow: *lowers ears* I'm sorry love  
Sonic: it's ok, love  
Shadow: *kisses*  
Sonic:*blushes, kiss back*  
Shadow: *purrs*  
Sonic: Shadow? Can we go home?  
Shadow: sure *nuzzles and takes Sonic home*  
Scourge: *growls and limps after them but collapse a few feet away from them* . . . Damn you... *blacked out*

* * *

Later with Sonic...

Sonic: *was hunting a rabbit until he was spotted by Mephiles, but he doesn't know that*  
Shadow: Hey love  
Mephiles: *hides from Shadow*  
Sonic: Shadow...What are you doing here? I thought you was watching the pups...  
Shadow: I am...I was just worried about you  
Sonic: Oh, that was nice, what do you want to do now?  
Shadow: Have a little bit of fun and other things  
Sonic: Fun? and other things? Shadow, are you sure? I mean, you promise to the do it because of the pups...I mean, I'm pregnant...  
Shadow: *chuckles* Not that type of fun silly...I mean cuddling and nuzzling  
Sonic: Oh... *blushes* Sorry, I was scared... I thought you might be Mephiles in degsired... I guess your not *Nuzzle him*  
Shadow: *nuzzles back* you know how u can tell if I'm real or not?  
Sonic: Yeah, but i wanted to make sure...so want do hope we have? 2 pups or 4?  
Shadow: I dunno as long as they are healthy I'm fine with any number  
Sonic: Shadow? Do you think Mephiles would try and get me?  
Shadow: I wouldn't even let him lay a hand on you  
Mephiles: * thought: We will see about that...* *retreats to his pack base*  
Sonic: Good...*later sees Scourge* Uh oh...I smell big hairy trouble...  
Shadow: *grins* Then it's time I show them not to mess with me  
Sonic: oh k...  
Scourge: *walks up to Sonic* well well look at the cutie  
Shadow: *growls* back off!  
Sonic: back off, scourge!  
Scourge: never *smirks and steps forward*  
Shadow; *snarls and tackles Scourge as the two fight*  
Sonic: *watches the fights, rotting for Shadow*  
Shadow: Bites deep into SCourge's leg*  
Scourge: *yelps in pain as his leg bleeds*  
Sonic: ! Shadow dont hurt him!  
Shadow: *throws SCourge aside*  
Scourge: *whines in pain as he struggles to get up*  
Sonic: Shadow...  
Shadow: *lowers ears* I'm sorry love  
Sonic: it's ok, love  
Shadow: *kisses*  
Sonic:*blushes, kiss back*  
Shadow: *purrs*  
Sonic: Shadow? Can we go home?  
Shadow: sure *nuzzles and takes Sonic home*  
Scourge: *growls and limps after them but collapse a few feet away from them* . . . Damn you... *blacked out*

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm having trouble balancing going to school, retrieving all the work I lost for Lone Love and Is This Real?, Writer's Block, Artist's Block, Personal Events, and more. So please understand that writing and creating a series take time and patience, and I will try to upload 1 or 2 chapters a day in my bestest ability to do that and that I'm sorry for everything and I wanted to make it up to all my fans. So please understand.


End file.
